Traiciones
by Rocesme Emjasle
Summary: Tras la partida de Edward y los Cullen, Bella decide acabar con su vida sobre el piano de cola negro de su eterno amor.Años después los Cullen se encontrarán con su descompuesto cuerpo, y aferrado a lo que un día fue su mano, su última memoria.
1. Chapter 1

(lea la historia escuchando Imperial Mammoth)

Había pasado un año desde su partida, un año en el cual yo había dejado de ser quien era, porque me faltaba aquel que completaba mi ser: Edward. Tras su partida, el dolor me partía el alma y veía su rostro allá a donde miraba, me dolía pensar que yo lo amé, que yo lo amo, que yo lo quiero, que sin él no vivo. Él era mi vida, mi estrella más preciada, quien complementaba mi vida, mi piel e incluso lo que me hizo creer que tanto adoraba en mí, mi alma. Una vez fui a la casa en la que él y los que consideraba mi familia, una vez se encontraban, y los recuerdos me torturaban, pero de cierta manera, me reconfortaban, me hacía sentir bien el imaginarme un mundo paralelo en el cual él me amaba, mi amiga y hermana, padres y hermanos me querían, no lo que él me había confesado que de verdad era, una falsa, una apariencia, un juego divertido con la sensible y estúpida humana. Nunca más volví a nombrarles, a mirarles o a verles, ya que simplemente, nunca vinieron a decirme que todo era una broma o un mal sueño, y que no creían como podía llegar a creer que ellos harían algo así. Quería oír sus regaños, sus decepciones y sentir sus abrazos cuando no aguantara más la felicidad de tenerlos enfrente mía. Quería eso y lucho por ello, por despertar un día con sus presencias, mirar a la noche el cielo y ver estrellas, encontrarle sentido a lo que todos llamamos vida, tener un motivo por el que despertar, por el que llorar y reír. Yo quiero un amor, pero no cualquier amor, yo quiero el de él pese al rechazo o a la verdad, pese a lo lógico o a lo ilógico. Y aquí en mi lecho de muerte, a escasos momentos de atravesar mi pecho, que tan invisiblemente perforado a estado desde su ausencia, sostengo mi última memoria, al pie de su hermoso piano de cola negro, y cuando mi sangre corra por sus teclas, y mi cuerpo yazca sobre él, lo último que se deslizará por mis dedos será por siempre en vida y en muerte, la historia de un amor más grande que el de una pareja, que el de una amiga, que el de unos hermanos, que el de unos padres, será la historia de la que un día fue mi familia.


	2. Chapter 2

. Habían pasado tres años desde que cometí el mayor error de mi vida y en el cual, arrastré con él a mi familia. Desde que dejé y mentí a Bella en ese maldito bosque, la veía allá a donde miraba, y sentía su ausencia en todo momento. Me repetía a mi mismo que hice lo correcto al alejarla de mi y de un mundo a el cual ella no pertenecía por el simple echo de que ella no estaba condenada a vivir eternamente. Le prohibí a Alice que volviera a tener visiones sobre Bella, alegando que teníamos que cortar cualquier relación que nos uniera a ella, y aunque sabía que ella no mandaba en sus visiones, nos torturaba a mi y a ella el ver como se encontraba. Las primeros meses fue insoportable; ya no era la misma, parecía un cadáver andante y ni hablaba ni comía. Toda la familia se reunió muchas veces para hablar sobre como iba Bella y discutir sobre si deberían o no volver, yo me mantenía ajeno a todo ello, encerrado en mi habitación y sin ninguna distracción; había dejado mi preciado piano en Forks , ya que solo me traería recuerdos de ella, pero los recuerdos, en vez de venir acompañados por el piano, venían acompañados por mí. Tampoco tenía la voluntad de comprar otro ya que me contradecía yo mismo considerando que nunca más podría encontrar un instrumento semejante a ese, no porque fuera de gran calidad o tuviera más de un siglo de antigüedad, sino porque un día lo había compartido con ella, sobre el fino banco que se hallaba enfrente de él. Pasado menos de un año, Alice nunca volvió a tener visiones con respecto a ella, y yo no sé si e veras agradecí o maldije que así fuera , ya que sentía una gran frustración al no saber lo que ocurría en su vida. La familia se derrumbó más después de que eso ocurriera , cada quién iba y veía con su correspondiente pareja e intercambiaban alguna que otra conversación con el resto de la familia, pero eso sí, nunca conmigo. Pero la noche del veinte de Enero de dos mil doce no aguanté más y decidí partir de nuevo hacia Forks en busca de aquella de quien nunca debí alejarme. Cuando estaba a punto de coger el Volvo y partir, en su interior se encontraban Emmett y Alice que se veían diferentes al estar felices de volver a ver a su hermana, lo supuse al saber que Alice habría tenido una repentina visión de mi decisión. Los tres tomamos el camino hacia Washington en silencio oral, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, y yo, al estar absorto en los míos, esquivé los de mis hermanos. Justo al día siguiente, llegamos a Forks, y yo estaba más que nervioso.¿Qué habría sido de ella?¿seguiría en el pueblo o se habría mudado?¿se acordaría de mí? Todo eran preguntas y más preguntas, y cuando estábamos a punto de coger el desvió que nos llevaba hasta la casa Cullen, con el fin de instalarnos principalmente, para poder llevar a Bellla hasta la casa, en la cual se encontrarían Alice y Emmett junto con el resto de la familia que partía esa misma noche hacia Washington, Alice tuvo una visión de la cual no me percaté ya que no podía leer ninguno de sus pensamientos, ni los de ella ni los de Em. -Edward retrocede…-habló por primero vez durante todo el trayecto mientras gemía al contener un inexistente llanto. -Pero enana ¿cómo nos vamos a ir ahora que por fin estamos a punto de encontrarnos con nuestra Bells?- preguntó Emmett a la vez que yo me planteaba la misma pregunta. -Edward ¿no has visto la visión?-me dijo Alice, ignorando la pregunta. -No Alice, no la he visto, es un poco frustrante pero es que no puedo leer ninguno de vuestros pensamientos-confesé. -¡Por favor no sigas, Edward!-suplicó. -Lo siento Alice, pero estoy de acuerdo con Emmett y no nos vamos a ir ahora que vamos a volver a verla, que es lo que te ocurre,¿ as visto que nos odia? O…-no terminé la frase ya que un intenso olor a sangre vieja y a un cuerpo en proceso de descomposición inundó mi olfato. -¿ Que diantres es ese horrible olor?- pregunto Emmett a la vez que aguantaba al igual que el resto de nosotros la respiración, cosa que le resultaba especialmente difícil a Alice, al estar sollozando al mismo tiempo. -¡Es Bella!- dijo Alice, y Emmett y yo echamos a correr hacia donde provenía el olor. Se intensificaba aún más conforme nos aproximábamos a la casa, y cuando entramos en ella, la imagen nos dejó impactados y sollozando en el piso a la vez que gritábamos "¡no puede ser!"al reconocer el semi descompuesto cuerpo del que un día fue el cuerpo con vida de mi Bella, sobre mi piano de cola negro, que se encontraba teñido de un antiguo rojo sangre, como confirmación de que ella yacía más que muerta sobre él, y junto a la que un día fue su hermosa mano, su última memoria. HOLA, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO Y QUE ME LO HAGÁIS SABER CON UN BUEN COMENTARIO, AHORA PODEIS COMENTAR TODOS, YA QUE COMO SIEMPRE DEBIÓ SER, SE PERMITEN COMENTARIOS ANÓNIMOS, LAMENTO LA TRISTEZA DE LA CUAL SE CARACTERIZA, PERO ES IMPRESCINDIBLE, AGUARDO VUESTRA OPINIÓN Y OS QUIERE, ROCESME.


	3. Chapter 3

SÉ QUE ESTO NO SE PUEDE HACER, PERO ES NECESARIO EXPLICAR LO QUE OCURRE CON EL CUERPO DE BELLA. LOS HUESOS PUEDEN TARDAR HASTA CUARENTA O CINCUENTA AÑOS EN HACERSE QUEBRADIZOS, Y HAY CASOS EN LOS CUALES AL ESTAR EL CUERPO ENCERRADO Y A PROPÓSITO, EN UN LUGAR TAN FRÍO COMO LO ES FORKS Y LA CASA DE LOS CULLEN AL ESTAR CERCA DEL BOSQUE, ES POSIBLE QUE SE DEMORE LA DESCOMPOSICIÓN COMO ES EN ESTE CASO, EN LA CUAL SU DESCOMPOSICIÓN ESTÁ A PUNTO DE CONCLUIR. CON RESPECTO A CHARLIE, HEMOS DE RECORDAR QUE NUNCA HA IDO A LA MANSIÓN CULLEN Y QUE POR LO TANTO NO SABE NI DONDE NI COMO ACCEDER AUNQUE CONOZCA LA ZONA, LA CASA ESTÁ ESCONDIDA PARA LOS HUMANOS. ESPERO QUE LES CONVENZA ESTA EXPLICACIÓN Y SI HAY ALGUNA OTRA OPINIÓN ME LA HAGAN SABER. GRACIAS POR TODO Y ACTUALIZARÉ PRONTO, Y ESO SÍ, PROMETO UN FINAL TRISTE Y MUY DURO.


	4. Chapter 4

. No podía creer que el cuerpo que tenía frente a mis ojos era el de Bella , su rostro ahora era el de un completo cadáver que a causa del clima y del encerramiento en el interior de la casa, había provocado que no descompusiera como era normal y que alguien la encontrara y tuviera un santo descanso. Ahora entendía el porque de que Alice no pudiera verla, y solo se repetía en mi mente una maldita palabra que me torturaba de todas las maneras de una manera mayor que una eterna trasformación "ella estaba y está muerta". Emmett a mi lado se veía roto, siempre la consideró su hermana, y muchas veces tuve que interferir en él y en Alice para que no fueran a verla o como tanto me molestó una vez, transformarla. Y justo en este momento comprendí que mi error no fue solo dejarla y matarla, ya que estoy seguro de que ella está así por mi culpa, otro de mis errores fue arrebatarles a las personas que más me habían ayudado a su amiga , hermana e hija. Alice entró a la casa completamente absorta y vino a mi lado y me abrazó mientras no dejaba de ver a la que un día fue nuestra Bella. Alice también lo estaba pasando mal, y ella había tenido el valor de mirarla por más de medio segundo, sin apartar la vista, sintiendo culpa y odio hacía si misma por haberme echo caso el día en el que destruí a nuestro mayor regalo, lo sabía aunque no pudiera leerle la mente, por alguna extraña razón no escuchaba nada desde que accedimos por la carretera que conducía a la mansión. Y yo no pude permitir ser menos, me levanté del refugio en el que se había convertido el suelo dejando ,a mi hermana con los brazos en el aire y sin apartar la vista de su amiga, me acerque a ella, a mi dulce ángel pero por muy imposible que fuese no pude continuar, y me derrumbé sobre el taburete del piano desde el cual se podía ver la forma de su rostro que un día fue sonrojo y ovalado con unas facciones divinas y dulces, ahora su imagen era mi dolor y mi mayor tragedia. Entonces levanté la mano para tocar la suya y le quité una carta que estaba muy próxima a ella, y que tenía escrita por fuera con su delicada caligrafía "para mi único amor tanto en vida como en muerte". Después de eso no pude más que gritarles a mis hermanos. - ¡Matadme y vengad su muerte, ayudadme a desaparecer de este mundo alternativo en el cual ella no sonríe , no siente, no escucha , no vive, su dolor fue mi culpa y el vuestro también, matadme para ser maldito aya a donde quiera que vaya mi negra y rota alma!- chillaba como poseso , esto no podía ser verdad, ella debería de estar aquí y yo en su lugar. Sabía que para mi familia sería duro no tenerme con ello, y más a mis dos hermanos el cumplir lo que les pedí, pero si estos meses en los que creía que estaba viva, yo estaba muerto en vida con toda la exactitud de la palabra ahora que ella no estaba en este mundo, a mi no sé que me aguardaba. - ¡Edward, no nos pidas eso!- gritó- ¡ he perdido a mi hermana por culpa de toda la familia, pero pese a eso no estoy dispuesta a perderte a ti también, ya tenemos bastante!, ¡aparte de eso tuve una visión y el resto a adelantado el vuelo y no tardan en llegar y hemos de ir a recogerlos y contarles!- concluyó. - vete tú tranquila Alice, yo me quedaré aquí con Edward y… - concluyó Emmett por primera vez desde que les informé de mi petición, incapaz de articular el nombre de Bella, simplemente porque esta que estaba aquí, no era la humana que tanto queríamos por ser quien era, sino su desgastado cuerpo que nos acompañaba en la tortura de su visión. Después de eso Alice salió disparada a por el coche, estaba tan afectada con lo ocurrido que no podía permanecer en la misma habitación en la cuál su corazón dio su última campana, y partió hacia el aeropuerto a recoger a otros que se verían rotos como nosotros, en cuestión de minutos. - si eso es lo que quieres yo lo cumpliré, Edward, todo esto no hubiera ocurrido si no llega a ser porque tu estúpida decisión en la cual solo tú tenías opción y nosotros culpables somos también de lo ocurrido por seguirte en la acción que me ha arrebatado a mi hermana, ¡yo la quería Edward, tanto como a Alice, que te parecería si Jasper le matase en un acto seguido desmembrándola! Pero no, esto es distinto, en ese caso él lo habría echo rápido, y no habría sentido nada aparte de las llamas, sin embargo tú la mataste lentamente, física y mentalmente, y como yo opino igual que tú, considero que deberías morir y pagar por nuestro daño, por el tuyo y por el de ella, créeme cuando te digo que esto nunca la habría decidido de no llegar a ser porque ella era mi pequeña hermana que ni tiempo nos distes por conocerla al cien por cien, pero sí el suficiente para quererla y arrebatárnosla. - ¡soy consciente de ello y ni toda una eternidad en llamas podrá borrar el daño, pero sí me impedirá verla aya a donde mire, sentir mi dolor y el de mi alrededor, y así acabaré como ella, muerto, pero en un lugar inverso, en el infierno!- grité- ¡así que hazlo ya, aquí y ahora , junto a su cuerpo y sobre el piano, elimínanos del mundo, y hazles saber a los demás que lamento todo el daño y que siempre los quise y querré, pero que no estoy dispuesto a salir airoso de algo que yo provoqué!- entonces fue cuando me incliné sobre el cadáver de mi amor, y donde mi hermano me desmembró a la vez que lloraba sin lágrimas, por mi final y el de ella , por el final de dos miembros de la familia, más que dolor, fue felicidad lo que sentí al acabar con mi tortura mientras mi conciencia se separaba de mi cuerpo, y lo que sentí cuando el piano junto con nuestros cuerpos comenzó a arder en mil llamas, quemándose toda la casa con nosotros no fue un calor abrazador, fue la felicidad de saber que nuestros cuerpos se reducirían juntos a la nada y que mi sufrimiento en tierra terminaría sobre el piano en el que le dediqué su nana y le dejé cuanto la amaba una vez más, y cuando apunto estuve de reducirme a la nada, logré decir con voz rota un "siempre te amé y te amo mi dulce oveja"´, allá a donde vaya ,añadí mentalmente, y tras ese pensamiento abandoné mi conciencia y dejé de ser Edward Cullen para siempre desde mil novecientos dieciocho, para pasar a ser el culpable amor de la muerte de un dulce ángel. NARRADOR EXTERNO: La última memoria de Bella, ardió junto con el amor de él hacia ella y el de ella hacia él, quedando reducida a las cenizas junto con la historia de amor que un día fue lo que la pareja vivió hasta el día trece de septiembre día del cumpleaños décimo octavo de la joven humana, y que desde ese día se convirtió en la tragedia personal de la pareja. FIN.


	5. Nota

HOLA TESOROS, LAMENTO DECIROS QUE ESTO NO ES UN CAPI, PERO PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PROTNO. ES UNA NOTA DE AUTOR (YA SÉ QUE NO ESTÁ PERMITIDA PERO ES PARA TODOS) HOY HE DECIDIDO CREARME UN BLOGS EN EL CUAL TAMBIÉN SUBIRÉ MIS HISTORIAS Y ESPERO PONER MATERIAL ADICIONAL , OL LO DIGO PARA QUE ESTÉIS ATENTOS.

El blog lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil.

Ya he subido Traiciones en buen estado el primer capi. Mil besitos y abrazos.


End file.
